For many years, web developers and networked applications were limited to a client repeatedly polling a server with a request to receive updated information. In recent years, new mechanisms have been developed to allow a server to notify a client when new events occur. Pubsubhubbub, push notifications, and Comet are a few technologies that have enabled more of a publisher and subscriber relationship between networked clients. However, many publications require multiple publications that may depend on dynamic properties, and subscribers may have additional requirements such that simply receiving event messages from a publisher is unsatisfactory. Thus, there is a need in the internet communication field to create a new and useful system and method for enabling real-time eventing. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.